Inris Ebonblade
|race= Blood Elf |class=Paladin |gender=Male |age=Several Hundred Years (Approx early middle aged) |height= 5'7 |weight= |birthplace =Quel'Thalas |residence=Dalaran |guild=Ebonblade Pavilion (GM) |affiliations=Blood Knights (former), Argent Crusade, Silvermoon City, Sanctum of Light |alignment= |faction=Horde |factionicon=Horde }} Inris Ebonblade is a former Blood Knight hailing from what is now the Ghostlands. He had been a member of the Blood Knights shortly after their creation but was kicked out not long after joining, instead drifting through life wherever it carried him for several years. He has endured several tragedies and wars throughout his life and came back around to the front lines during the last invasion of the Burning Legion, slowly but surely improving his life. He appears in-game as Inrís. Physical Description He is rather short for a Blood Elf, only standing at 5'7", but lean muscled and well built from the life of a soldier. Inris has thick hair that's naturally curly and wavy, though he usually straightens it and keeps it in a fox tail out of the way of his eyes. Due to an altercation with another paladin, Valdyrim Winterdawn, he had a rather large chunk ripped out and shaved half his hair in an attempt to fix it. Since then Inris has left it loose and draping over his shoulders. What many people notice first about him is a massive scar across the right side of his face earned during the battle for Icecrown Citadel against Professor Putricide. He is blind in his right eye and is subject to chronic pain from the boils and burns from the unknown concoction he was hit with during the battle. Inris also sports many tattoos, most of them faded and old. Matching flaming crests for the Blood Knights and Silvermoon City are on his right and left shoulders respectively, trailing down his arms. His forearms are wrapped in flames as well to match the aforementioned tattoos. On his back is a large piece dedicated to the band Elite Tauren Chieftain and below it, amusingly, is a tramp stamp of duel crossed Ashbringers. On his chest he also has two names tattooed over his heart, Amazil and Allir in memory of his best friend and ex husband who were slain and risen as Death Knights. More recently, Inris broke his leg while on Argus and bears the scars and leg brace to prove such. Relationships and Companions Inris is the sole member of the Ebonblade family, the rest having died during the fall of Quel'thalas. His eldest sister was married off and already had a daughter before he was born, the next youngest helping take care of him as a child. His sisters and parents owned and worked in a tailoring shop outside of Tranquilien in what is now the Dead Scar. He was close to them before their deaths, which Inris wasn't present for as he was deep in Silvermoon City selling their wares at the time, unaware of the Scourge Invasion until it was too late. Matheiel Rosedown Matheiel or "Mat" is a young Blood Elf mage just beginning adulthood taken in by Inris. Matheiel was orphaned during the Purge of Dalaran and left the care of another Blood Elf paladin, Fennil Brightseeker, to get back at him for his comments supporting the Kirin Tor. The two became fast friends and Inris acted as a father figure to the boy before adopting him officially shortly before his 18th birthday. Matheiel and Inris share similar experiences with their mental problems and PTSD along with a strong distrust of the Kirin Tor, allowing each other to help move past their respective issues. Amazil Moonblossom Amazil was a close friend of Inris during his time in the Blood Knights and after he was kicked out, he lived with her and her husband for several years, working in their orphanage. She helped to keep him up on his training along with giving him work, shelter, and pay for his own services and became his best friend. She was killed in the Ghostlands while on a mission with the Blood Knights and risen as a Death Knight. Inris lost contact with her until Northrend, thinking that she was still deceased and though they were not on the best terms for a few years, they have mended their relationship since. Allir A former Blood Knight turned Death Knight. Allir was the one who got Inris to join the Blood Knights and the two had a very unhealthy and borderline abusive relationship for over a decade. Inris would manipulate him for sex and drugs knowing Allir held genuine feelings for him but after the pair left the Blood Knights behind were able to come together and have a stable relationship. They were engaged in Northrend, a deal made by the two that when Arthas was killed they would get married. Tragically, Allir died at the Wrathgate. Inris forged his signature on a marriage certificate in his grief, not knowing Allir was raised as a Death Knight until the war in the Broken Isles when they reunited. They remain friends, but are no longer romantically involved due to the sheer amount of time they were apart. Divust Thean A hunter that Inris held a brief relationship with. They met, were married, and subsequently divorced during the Legionfall Campaign. Their rushed and volatile relationship caused Inris several issues and he is still dealing with the fallout from their divorce. Verris Winterdawn A priest and younger brother of Valdyrim Winterdawn. Inris became close friends with Verris over the course of Legion, only beginning to have a relationship with him after Antorus. Pets and Mounts * An unnamed manawyrm- Inris claims it is a 'therapy animal' however the truth is he trained it to find him arcane crystals and bloodthistle and bring them to him, fueling his addiction. He spoils the manawyrm relentlessly, reacting with shock and disgust whenever someone asks why he wouldn't simply drain the mana from it. Above all, he claims it is not a pet. * An unnamed hawkstrider- Almost always his used mount, Inris has had this hawkstrider for decades. He never named it but cares deeply for the animal, training it only to accept him as its rider and amusingly, attack anyone else who tries to ride it. He goes through hell and high water to ensure wherever he travels, the bird can come with him. * Thalassian Charger- Inris will reluctantly use it when he has to, but he is not fond of horses or riding them. IT is stabled just outside of Silvermoon. Mental State and Disabilities PTSD: Inris has severe PTSD and very clearly shows symptoms. He often has flashbacks and nightmares to Amazil and Allir’s deaths along with the scourge attacks. Various battles over the years also haunt him. When Inris has an episode, he will become non functioning for several days. Occasionally when woken from his night terrors he will get confused and think he’s under attack and lash out at anyone around him until he manages to calm down, on more than one occasion having to be restrained. Depression: Inris has been depressed for at least 11 years and often has issues with making self-deprecating jokes, tearing himself down, and refusing to eat for several days or up to two weeks at a time. Passively suicidal- Since Allir’s death, Inris has been suicidal but never actively tried to take his own life on purpose. He has however, thrown himself into dangerous and risky battles not caring whether or not he is killed. This issue was mostly resolved due to his relationship with Divust- He did not want to leave him behind and wanted to get better for his now ex husband and hasn’t returned to that behavior since. Abandonment issues- Inris does not deal with loss or grieving well and his key way is to ensure he has noone or anything to lose in the first place. He does not let people get close or form bonds with him beyond one night stands or being an occasional help unless severe effort is put forth to earn his trust (see trust issues below). When he does inevitably lose someone, he does not grieve well and can spend years without having made any progress in the grieving processes, as such with Amazil and Allir who’s deaths he’s only just begun to accept over ten years later. Trust issues- To put simply, Inris does not trust anyone without significant effort put forth by the other party first before he will open up to them at all. His trust is also easily broken over minor issues and nearly impossible to get back unless the other was already extremely close to him; something that is very hard to achieve with Inris. Addiction- Due to the Sunwell, he is addicted to magic and affected much more severely than most Blood Elves. The reason is unknown, but this is likely due to him just being more predisposed to it than others. His symptoms include nausea, uncontrolled vomiting, fevers, irritability, headaches, and dehydration. His fevers, vomiting, and lack of eating can be very dangerous and have on many occasions caused him to become bedridden. If he is without magic, Inris can risk dying due to his withdrawals and their associated symptoms especially if he is already weakened by injuries or having a mental breakdown. He is also a Bloodthistle addict and prone to going too far with alcohol. Whether or not Inris is a sex addict is questionable, but he is dedicated to his romantic partners and will not sleep with anyone else while in a current relationship. Blindness- Inris has a massive scar on the right side of his face and is blind in that eye. He got this wound in ICC and it nearly killed him, leaving him bedridden and unconscious for weeks. This affects how he fights, as he will not let anything that is a hazard out of his line of sight and often puts him in more danger. Chronic pain- Due to many battles, Inris has chronic pain from his numerous injuries but most of all the one to his eye and face. His facial scar is a mix of boils, acid burns, and blisters that frequently cause him pain especially when in withdrawal. Inris often combats this by getting high or drinking. He often feels pain in his knee from when he broke his leg in Antorus, enough to bother him and become a hindrance. Personality Inris is crass, aggressive, and can be quite cruel needlessly to people he doesn't know. This has caused him to get into many fights for petty reasons and over simple misunderstandings, many people who know Inris would rather wish they didn't. He can be extremely neurotic and has several mental issues including severe PTSD from the life of a soldier and being incredibly depressed, though throughout the battle in the Broken Isles he has been somewhat improving after many, many, years of stagnation. History Before the Dark Portal: Inris grew up as a lower class citizen of Quel’thalas, living in what is now the Ghostlands just outside of Tranquilien in an area now consumed by the Dead Scar. He had a modest home and tailoring shop he worked in run by his family. His parents and sisters all worked for the family business, making clothes for the upper middle class and garments they could never afford. As a child Inris learned to sew, cut, and dye various fabrics and became quite skilled at it. In his teens, he took to traveling with his oldest sister and her husband to sell their wares across Lordaeron. He would have several friends among the Alliance of various races (a few of his dwarven friends are still alive today, but in advanced age). Horde’s Attack on Quel’thalas: Inris’s family retreated north into Silvermoon City during this war and were largely unaffected beyond that, immediately being able to return to a home unscathed. This lead to them not retreating north during Arthas’s attack, falsely believing they were safe where they were. Arthas’s Attack on Quel’thalas: Inris was not home when Arthas’ army of Scourge attacked the nation. The Scourge’s army carved the Dead Scar through his family home and it was destroyed and his family killed in the attack or shortly thereafter. Inris himself was at a market when the word spread of the Scourge and was caught in a panicked crowd during the attack- first hand seeing much of the initial death and destruction. During this time period he developed PTSD from the event. The loss of the Sunwell hit Inris hard and fast, crippling him with unpleasant symptoms ranging from headaches and sweating all the way to uncontrolled vomiting and dangerously high fevers. Rebuilding of Silvermoon: During this time, Inris wandered the streets of Silvermoon. Homeless and desperate he would do anything for arcane, often stealing, cheating dealers, and selling his body in exchange for a hit. Several dealers and others as desperate as he was got into fights with Inris either because he owed them money he didn’t have or because he stole from them. He had several near overdoses during this time where he almost became a Wretched. Blood Knights: Allir found Inris and pitied him, getting him a position with the Blood Knights to keep him away from his addiction. While a surprisingly competent fighter for his lack of formal training, Inris had terrible discipline and caused numerous issues with other Blood Knights. One such was Vyathana, the homophobic husband of his friend Amazil whom he got into numerous fist fights with. During this time Inris realized Allir had feelings for him and began manipulating him with sex in exchange for arcane crystals. One key factor of this was Inris had a PTSD attack during a mission and tried to overdose on arcane crystals he stole from Allir. As a result he got into a brawl with the other Blood Knights while high and severely injured several, insulted Lady Liadrin, and had to be restrained. Upon getting better he and Allir both were kicked out of the Blood Knights. He moved in with Amazil and Vyathana as they were the only ones who offered and became close with Amazil while she trained him in secret. Amazil died during a mission and this worsened Inris’s PTSD as did Vyathana blaming Inris and beating the him for it. He eventually fixed his relationship with Allir and wandered with him and got a tattoo in memorial of Amazil during this time. Burning Crusade: Joined the Horde with the rest of the Blood Elves, but that was about it aside from small battles. Got his Silvermoon, Blood Knight, and ETC tattoos during this time. Spent most of his time with Allir and their relationship turned from manipulation on Inris’s part to a healthy one of mutual respect and love. Wrath: Went to Northrend with the goal of killing Arthas, instead Allir was killed at the Wrathgate which worsened Inris’s PTSD and gave him severe mental issues in dealing with relationships, loss, and took most of his will to live. Joined the battle for Icecrown with the goal of killing Arthas or dying trying- Inris got blinded in his right eye during the Professor Putricide fight and was removed from battle while unconscious from shock. Arthas was killed before Inris became conscious again. Depressed and with no drive, Inris joined the Argent Crusade hoping to die on a mission but no such luck. He got a tattoo in memorial of Allir during this time. Cataclysm: Stationed at Hearthglen and largely inactive during this time. His mental issues got much worse. Depression and anxiety issues had severely worsened as did his addiction. Several times Inris thought of killing himself, but never went through with it. Pandaria: Had various conflicts with Alliance during this time but no other major activity. Addiction continued to worsen. Hearing about the Purge of Dalaran second hand made Inris mistrustful to the Kirin Tor, already he was mistrustful of them due to Garithos' actions to Kael'thas. Draenor: Recovered Allir’s lease for an apartment in Dalaran somehow and moved into his apartment. No other activity. Legion: Reputation among the Argent Crusade earned him a spot in the Sanctum of Light. He joined the effort to recover the Ashbringer and save Tirion, his idol. When the paladin who recovered the Ashbringer died of their wounds before reaching Tirion he brought their body and the weapon to him and was given it by the Highlord as he was the last one in it’s possession before Tirion’s death. He had several conflicts with Lady Liadrin and other Blood Knights over the course of Legion and was sent to work with other order halls as a result of him not cooperating. He met a hunter named Divust and began a relationship with him. After Tomb of Sargeras, Inris and Div got engaged. He earned a lot of status as both a Blood Knight and paladin during Legion for his experience in battle, strategy, and care for his troops. Often, Inris would personally contact the families of deceased paladins to break the news and personally buried many under his command who had died in battle. During Legion he has been trying to better himself as a person and get clean to varying success. Trying to get better has wrenched up the past 11 years of mental problems he has and brought them to the surface. Going to Argus was hard on Inris due to the never ending battles and being so far from home. His depression hit him hard during this time but working with the Army of the Light gave Inris a lot of hope for bringing the Horde and Alliance together, for the time being. During the battle for the Burning Throne, Inris fell off a platform and shattered his leg. He sustained other injuries and has had to spend the months leading to Battle for Azeroth recovering. Being mostly cooped up in the house has also had a toll on his mental health, causing him to feel useless and incapable of protecting others. It’s a large factor in him creating the mercenary guild, Ebonblade Pavillion. Quotes * "If you are not selling arcane crystals or bloodthistle, I have little need of you. Begone." Trivia * Inris is terrified of heights and actively avoids having to fly no matter what and how inconvenient it is. He doesn't own a flying mount. * He's also not fond of horses either. While he does have a Thalassian Charger, he doesn't use it instead favoring his unnamed black hawkstrider. * Inris' surname, Ebonblade, stems from his ancestors. Despite his immediate family having been tailors for generations, deep in his family tree he had family that were soldiers and fought with black bladed weapons. Somewhere along the line, this became his family name long before he was born. External Links * Inris' armory * Inris' tag on Halduron-brightwang's blog * Ebonblade Pavilion's blog Category:Horde Category:Paladin Category:Blood Knight Category:Blood Elf